


Flash and Dash Lusty Day

by roguejaster



Category: Flash and Dash
Genre: Incest, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26873575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguejaster/pseuds/roguejaster
Relationships: Everyone/Everyone





	Flash and Dash Lusty Day

After the championship, Carson and Isaac were racing with their cars when they saw Liam, Carson’s father with Elvin smiling at them making them curious.  
They stopped racing before they went asking them what they are smiling about.

Liam explained that he had invited the racers whose names are Frank and Karl which made them excited when they think about racing with famous people.  
They then heard someone knocking and went to open the door and were surprised to see Frank and Karl with someone they don’t recognize but both Frank and Karl saw their surprised looks and told them that this person were their master whose name was Luke.

Both Frank and Karl then went to greet Liam and Elvin as Luke was giving them tips for racing when suddenly a pink mist appeared out of nowhere and enveloped them. After the mist dissipated, they saw all of their clothes were gone leaving them naked as they felt their bodies hot like they are in heat.

Carson, Isaac, Frank and Karl were easily influence and felt the effect the most as they were very young boys while Liam, Elvin and Luke managed to held on to their sanity and resisting the effect as it had little effect on the adults before long Carson, Isaac, Frank and Karl succumbed to the effect and were now spreading their ass towards the adults and begging them which they succeeded and broke the last sanity of Liam, Elvin and Luke.

Liam was stretching his son Carson’s ass with his finger as he kisses him and Elvin was doing the same for Isaac while Luke was licking Frank’s ass while fingering Karl’s ass after he laying them down on the table facing each other before long each of them were fucking their partners.

Liam was kissing his son Carson as he fuck him hard with Elvin fucking Isaac as his hands were pinching Isaac’s nipples while Luke was fucking Frank’s ass before fucking Karl’s ass in a cycle as Carson was kissing Isaac who was in front of him while Luke was kissing with both Frank and Karl before long all of them were cumming with Carson, Isaac, Frank and Karl’s ass full of cum.

When they woke up, Liam, Elvin and Luke apologized to them for what they did but Carson and the others said it was okay and maybe they could do it again as a way for them to bond.


End file.
